spirit has done something wrong and nasty 20
by the noah clans pure madness
Summary: WARNING this is smut between Maka and spirit if you don't like incest then don't click the link


**I don't own soul eater or any other manga if I did why would I be posting my crappy fics here **

Maka, can you come in here please?" I heard my father call from the kitchen once the front door shut behind me. I quickly hung up my coat and shoved my shoes in the closet before heading into the kitchen.

Spirit was sitting in one of the two chairs at the small table, with a frown on his face. "Have a seat maka. We have some things we need to discuss."

"What's wrong, Spirit?" I she spat while sitting down.

Spirit sighed and shifted in his chair so he was looking directly in my eyes. "Some things are about to change around here, baby girl." I flinched at the pet name. "We won't be living like we are right now."

I could feel my eye brows coming together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Maka, lately I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me. About us," he said as he reached over and grabbed one of my hands and held them in both of his.

"Us?" I squeaked. "Dad, what're you talking about?"

Spirit sighed as he said, "my little angel, you and I are going to start living as man and wife." He tightened his grip on my hand as I made to get up. "I know what you must be thinking, but I've tried fighting my urges for you but you just look like kami and I can't take it anymore''

I was speechless. After living with my father for five or so years, I had thought I knew him pretty well. Though, I never saw this coming.

"have you gone mad Spirit?" I finally broke free of his grasp and stood up. "You're my father! That's wrong in so many ways!"

Spirit rose from his chair and came towards me, as I backed away from him. "maka maka maka what makes you think you could stop me? You make me feel things that can't possibly be wrong." He clamped his hands down on the counter on either side of me.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I stared into his black eyes that were the opposite to my lime green. He sighed as he saw my tear and pulled my rigid body into his arms. I stared into my father's eyes, wondering what had happened to the man that raised me. Sure he was a womanising bastard that slept with any woman he could see but this is completely unreal with how he's changed.

I got a gut clenching feeling as spirit's eyes strayed from my eyes to my lips down to my B cup breasts. They wandered over my school skirt and down my toned legs to my sock feet.

spirit made a grunting sound before leaning down and growling in my ear, "Baby girl, your body is perfect." He pulled back and looked into my eyes before slamming his lips on mine in a not so gentle kiss.

I firmly kept my mouth shut while he opened his mouth, his tongue asking for entrance. pinched my butt and as I gasped, his tongue entered my mouth. He moaned as he held me even tighter to his body, rubbing his bulge against my hip. My arms frantically tried to push him away, but his body held firm.

Removing his mouth, Spirit laid kisses down my throat, trying to find my sweet spot. I let out an involuntary moan when he started sucking, which was sure to leave a mark. I could feel him grin his disgusting smile against my throat as he snaked his hand up to my breast, letting it fill his palm. As he massaged my breast in his horrid hand, I struggled to get free knowing that if I was held there any longer, I would succumb to the pleasure. My attempts were futile and I gasped as he pulled me up onto the counter, him settling between my legs.

His lips returned to mine, his tongue delving into my mouth as he started unbuttoning my blouse. Spirit pulled away as my blouse fell away, revealing my black lacy bra. He let out a deep moan as he reached behind me, unclasping my bra, and watched as it fell away to reveal my small breasts. "Oh baby girl, you're so beautiful," my father growled before taking one of the nipples into his mouth.

I gasped as he sucked and his left hand found its way to my unoccupied nipple and he tweaked it around. "Spirit!" I gasped, half pleading him to let me go, the other half in pleasure.

"That's right baby girl, say my name," Spirit purred as he switched breasts, leaving the nipple hard and perky. With his free hand, he pushed my skirt up around my waist, groaning when he felt my panties. Pulling away from my breast, my father pulled down my matching black panties. He tossed them behind him and he reached for my pussy.

I moaned as his thick fingers opened my folds and bared me to him. He purred as he felt me. "Baby girl, you are so wet for me. You're pussy is so pretty." Spirit's mouth sought mine as he inserted one thick finger, his thumb finding my clit.

I had pleasured myself before but it never felt like this. As Charlie put another huge finger inside me, I moaned out, "Daddy!"

His fingers only thrust as far in as my hymen but it was still incredible. As he rubbed my clit, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Apparently Spirit could feel it also as he purred in my ear, "Come on baby girl, cum on my fingers."

I gasped as I fell over the edge and I moaned into my daddy's mouth as he kissed me. As I came down from my orgasm, Spirit licked his fingers clean before pulling my skirt off of me. He shrugged out of his shirt, and reached to undo his belt. His jeans slid off his legs, and his boxers soon followed, revealing the biggest cock I had ever seen.

It was at least two inches thick and nine inches long and it was fully hard and pointing right at me. I must've been staring as daddy said huskily, "He's all for you baby girl. Only you." He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around the throbbing genitalia, as he purred, "And he wants to fuck your sweet pussy until you can't walk straight."

I moaned, all sense of right and wrong had flown out the window. Spirit rubbed his cock head on my clit before moving down and pushing against my entrance. He slowly slid in before reaching my hymen. My daddy pulled back a little before giving a hard thrust, breaking my hymen. I gasped as I felt the stabbing sting I had heard about.

Daddy paused, whispering an apology before beginning to slowly thrust. He whimpered, "Oh god baby girl, you're so tight."

The pain gradually turned to pleasure, as Spirit's speed increased. I moaned as I bounced on the counter as he pounded away at me. My nails made tracks on his back as he growled, "Oh fuck, I could fuck this cunt all day."

My pussy clenched on his cock and I could feel the stirring in my belly again. "Oh daddy, fuck me harder. Fuck my pussy. Oh please, fuck my pussy!"

Daddy growled as he sped up, his hands gripping my hips to keep me still as his cock fucked me. "You gonna cum baby? Huh? You gonna cum on daddy's cock?"

"Fuck, daddy I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Daddy snaked his hand down to my pussy and rubbed my clit frantically back and forth.

"Cum on daddy's cock. That's it baby girl, cum on my cock!" Daddy growled in my ear and my pussy clamped down on his cock as I came hard.

My vision blurred and I vaguely felt him pull out and start jacking his cock. He came on my stomach with a roar and his semen came out in four long bursts, coating my stomach and breasts.

Spirit sighed happily as he kissed my lips and whispered, "I love you, my little, and I can't wait for our session."

**Wow I am surprised of depravity I have gone with this but fuck it I don't care**

**Review and leave a favourite if you liked this filthy piece smut as much as I did when I wrote it **

**if you have any request pm me :)**


End file.
